There is Beauty in the Flaws
by MellaBrooke
Summary: Harry's always found Ron to be beautiful... But he thought perhaps he, himself, was too flawed to be loved. Harry/Ron. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something about not owning Harry Potter. Trust me, if I did, that magic would go down a lot different.**

* * *

That Amazing, Crazy, Magic

It had been a full year since the Tri-wizard Tournament. A whole entire year since he had realized he loved Ron.

And now, lying on his four poster bed, he wondered **_HOW_** it had taken him that long. This wasn't a new thought to him, though. He often found himself wasting his nights away wondering why it had taken him so long to realize and how much longer he was going to allow himself to suffer in his silent misery.

The misery of loving someone who would never love him back. **Damn unrequited love**!

And, even though he didn't know, Ron could've made it easier for him. He could've slept in a shirt that covered him fully. He could've stopped rolling his amazing blue eyes at Hermione when she mentioned homework. He could've stopped scarfing down his food at supper and smiling that amazing smile at Harry after he was sated.

_He could've_, but Harry didn't want him to. He didn't want him to at all.

A smile spread across Harry's face as he looked across the room to Ron's sleeping form. The same sleeping form that he constantly found himself fantasizing about. And currently, that form was naked from the waist up.

At seeing this, Harry felt a twitch from down below. "Damn hormones," he muttered, taking one last look at Ron before he rolled over and "attacked" his problem **head**-on (_A/N: If you're a pervert like me, I salute you-If not, you're still rad in my book _).

After he was finished, he found his eyelids to be extremely heavy. Far too heavy to stay awake much longer. And after his eyes had finally closed, he didn't open them again until morning.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this first chapter. I pretty much feel like a doof, but... I hope you kids like it. :)**

**If so, there'll be more!**

**Have a great freakin' day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Unfortunately, I still don't own the characters, though I do own the books. :) **

**Also, I'm quite afraid that it's been too long since I've given enough thought to this story and that those who did like it might be disappointed. I do hope that you prove me wrong and enjoy it, though. As it's been such a while, my mind's gears have turned and I'm trying to slowly stear away from the angst-feel. I'm more interested in fluff, atleast where Harry&Ron are concerned.**

**But anyway, without further adieu, the next chapter..**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke to find that he was the only one left in the dormitory. A frown fell upon his lips as he scratched his messy black hair and leaned back against his headboard, closing his eyes.

Mornings were usually Harry's favorite time of day.

You see, Harry had come to notice that, if he woke up early enough, he could sit there, in his four-poster bed, and watch Ron sleep while the sun rose. He could admire the way Ron's chest rose and fell with each deep, unconcious breath. On his luckier days, Harry was fortunate enough to be able to see that same chest, pale and freckled, gleaming in the morning sun. And the way Ron's hair looked in the morning, a complete fiasco of crimson sprawled across his pillow, gave Harry a reason to make it through the day, just so he could see it again that night.

But today was not one of those mornings and that made Harry's heart ache.

With much reluctance, Harry sighed and quickly got up from his bed. McGonagall and Hermione would have his head if he was late for Transfiguration. Though he was quite sure that Ron wouldn't much notice his absence.

Curling his lip in an uncharacteristic manner of disgust as he thought of how Ron was probably gazing at Hermione at that very moment in the Great Hall, Harry jerked his pants up angrily.

"She couldn't love him like I could," he muttered, as he zipped and fastened them.

He paused and looked at Ron's bed as a thought struck him.

_Could anyone love Ron like he could?_

Harry swallowed hard as he turned to put on his shirt.

As he buttoned it with slow, fumbling fingers, he shook the thought out of his mind.

He could never tell Ron. No matter what.

Besides, the boy would have to be bloody daft not to have already figured it out.

Harry grinned at that thought. He knew for a fact that Ron was far too dense to have figured it out.

Quickly putting on the rest of his uniform, he grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs to the Common Room.

Expecting to find it empty, he stopped short on the last stair at the site of Ron lounging, quite comfortably, on the couch in front of the fire.

* * *

**If you liked it, please review (and also: I'm sorry it's short!).**

**Have a nice day. :)**

**xoxo. Melly**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am having such a hard time with writing now. Perhaps it's low self confidence. Perhaps I'm just lacking in inspiration. Either way, it took forever for me to pull this chapter together...**

* * *

As Harry silently made his way over to the back of the couch, Ron stirred. Stirred, but did not wake up, chosing instead to simply shift in position with a loud snore.

A smile crept across Harry's face as he watched his best mate sleep, the fire that was burning a few feet away casting a warm glow across his friend's features. _Merlin, could anyone ever be more perfect?_

With the way his hair looked in the fire's glow, it almost blended with the cushions on the couch. Harry found himself fighting with the inner voice in his head telling him to run his fingers through the soft, red locks _You can't. He's straight. He'd think you were barking mad! _Shaking the thoughts from his mind, his gaze slid downward to Ron's lips.

The soft, pink lips that haunted Harry every night. He groaned inwardly. _Bad idea, mate._

Moving his gaze slightly up Ron's face, he stopped at Ron's cheeks. The many freckles there seemed to dance in the light of the fire. Not willing to resist the urge any longer, Harry tentively reached a hand down to brush his fingers softly across Ron's face.

Slowly, he trailed the same hand down Ron's face, and placed it softly on his shoulder.

"Ron," Harry said, gripping his shoulder as he began to shake him into consciousness. "Ron, wake up."

A groan erupted from the boy lying on the couch. "Five more minutes."

Harry chuckled softly. "You need to get up now. We'll be late for Transfiguration if you don't."

Ron's form shifted again, this time to face Harry. "Let's skiv off, mate."

"Ron," Harry began, "McGonagall would kill us." He paused and made a face. "And then Hermione would make some ridiculously hard potion to bring us back and kill us again."

Ron waved a hand, obviously not caring about the consequences. "Sod 'em. We've worked hard all week. We deserve today off."

"It's only Wednesday," said Harry with a laugh.

"Exactly," replied Ron, sitting up slowly. "After two days of hard work we deserve to relax." He looked up at Harry, eagerly. "C'mon Harry."

Even though Harry knew that he shouldn't, he saw the pleading look on Ron's face and gave in. "Alright, but just this once."

A bright smile found its way to Ron's lips. "Brilliant!"

Harry smiled back at him. And, in that instance, he knew he never had a chance. Even if he had wanted to deny Ron, there was no way he could. Ron's smile was far too precious to him.

"So," Harry began as Ron stood to stretch. "What do you want to do?"

_Please say snog. Please say snog. Please say snog._

"We could play Chess?" Ron offered with a shrug, looking to Harry.

_Damnit._

Masking his disappointment, Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

"Really?" asked Ron, a hint of excitement evident in his blue eyes. "Anything?"

Harry's stomach did a flip flop at the look in the red head's eyes. "Of course," he replied somewhat shakily.

"Good," Ron replied with a mischevious grin.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**

**Have a nice day, kids. Leave reviews only if you want to...**

**[but just know, they'll make me very happy. :)**

**Xo. Melly**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh Dumbledore! This one is my favorite chapter thus far. I was watching Pride and Prejudice (Keira Knightly version, because Mr. Bingley is HOT) and I had new-found inspiration. : ) I'm actually sort of pleased at how it turned out. I hope you guys like it too. **

**And, unfortunately, I still don't own the characters. :'(**

* * *

Harry stood a few feet away, staring at Ron with an anxious look. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked, swallowing hard. 

Getting into mischief with Ron was something all too familiar to Harry. The prospect of doing so was incredibly exciting and he often found himself wondering when they would do so again(+). This time; however, felt much different than any of the previous times.

The smile on Ron's face sent chills up his spine, all but taking his breath away. The way his gorgeous white teeth peeked out from underneath his incredible, full lips. He was sure there was something in that smile that was new. Something that was not there before.

Harry's stomach was in knots and, though he couldn't see it, he knew his face was much redder than it should have been.

The red head's grin went lopsided as the mischevious glint was reflected in his sparkling blue eyes. "You'll see," he replied, reaching forward to grab Harry's hand.

His breathing hitched as Ron's large, freckled hand made contact with his. The simple touch causing a warmth to spread across his body as his heart rate quickened, sending blood throughout his body at a much faster pace.

The boy's bright emerald gaze slid from Ron's face down to their hands. As he stared silently at their hands, so physically different from one another, he saw how perfectly they fit together. Ron's oversized hand making his own seem incredibly petite, yet at the same time, reminding Harry of a puzzle that had finally been completed.

Enthralled by these thoughts, Harry didn't feel Ron tug on his hand.

"Come on, Harry," he urged, tugging lightly on the shorter boy's hand again.

Harry snapped his attention back up to his friend's face. "Sorry," he mumbled softly.

Ron smiled warmly at him before pulling him upstairs to the dorm they shared.

After the two of them had entered the room, Ron released his hold on Harry's hand in order to close the door silently behind them.

Moving to stand by his own bed, Harry watched as his best mate cast a silent spell upon the door.

Turning to face the dark haired boy, Ron's eyes locked on Harry's. "Locking charm," he explained.

Harry silently thanked Merlin that Ron had thought to cast the charm. He knew it was foolish to think that his friend had brought him here to ravish him, but he secretly prayed for it anyway.

_Please, please, please. I'll never wank again._

Inwardly, he paused.

_No. I will, but only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays._

_And sometimes on Wednesdays and Saturdays._

_But never on Sundays._

_I swear._

_Unless…_

Walking up, Ron grinned and waved a hand in front of his face. "Harry? You've gone again."

Shaking his head, Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

Ron chuckled softly. "You keep spacing out, mate. Like your mind is somewhere else."

"It is," he replied truthfully, scratching the back of his head as a nervous habit.

"Why are you nervous?" Ron asked, noticing this.

Dropping his hand, Harry blushed and shrugged, trying to turn so his best mate wouldn't see his embarassment at being caught.

Reaching out a hand, Ron grabbed Harry's arm in a gentle, but firm manner. "Don't."

Harry swallowed hard as he looked at Ron's hand on his arm. "Don't what?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Turn away," Ron responded, placing his other hand on Harry's cheek, causing the blush to deepen significantly. "You're adorable when you blush."

_This isn't real. _

_It can't be real._

_And yet, it feels real._

"I- I'm what?" asked Harry, stumbling over the words in a manner reminiscent of Neville Longbottom(++).

Ron smiled warmly at Harry and rubbed his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Adorable."

"That's what I thought you said," Harry responded softly, lifting one of his hands to rest on Ron's.

* * *

**+: Inspired by my own best friend, because we get into mischief often. Including, but not limited to: running redlights, getting lost, taking rides from strangers, and stealing road signs. ;) Next up? All I have to say is: "Babies, watch your candy." Haha!**

**++: For Kali, who encourages me in all I do. :D**

**Also, a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Topsy Kretts and Lucky Dragon Smile. You guys rock my face off. :) Noone should be so flattering.**

**Xo. Melly**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was hoping I'd love this chapter just as much as I did the last, but alas, fate has said it's not to be so.**

**I still don't own Ron. Nor do I own Harry. Though I'd very much like to. :)**

* * *

Leaning forward, Ron gently pressed their foreheads together, his blue gaze sliding to Harry's jaw, where their hands rested, Harry's delicately laying on top of his own. "Why wouldn't I have said it?"

The raven haired boy's cheeks instantly warmed at what those words meant and the sincerity in Ron's voice was almost enough to make him melt.

"You're blushing again" Ron remarked, grinning as he stared into the emerald eyes before him.

Harry's hand slid slowly down Ron's, stopping long enough to caress his forearm gently before resting it on his broad chest. "I know," he mumbled, his warm breath ghosting across the red head's soft lips.

Ron shuddered lightly, his own hands trailing down Harry's body to rest on his hips. "Harry," he breathed softly. "I have a confession."

"Yes?" Harry whispered desperately, looking straight into the blue eyes he'd been dreaming about every night for what seemed like forever.

The hands on Harry's hips tightened their grip lightly as they pulled him flush into Ron. "I love you."

-

People always say you never forget the first time you hear those words.

Harry had never believed them until now. Because now, he knew they were right. He couldn't in a million years forget this moment. He would memorize every detail.

Like, for instance, the way Ron's hands felt, holding Harry's hips to him possessively, but still with the same gentleness he'd come to know from the Weasley boy.

Or the look in Ron's eyes. Love, mixed ever so slightly with lust. Indescribable and unmistakable desire swirling in the ocean of his eyes.

And there were his lips, parted slightly, and begging to be kissed.

The intense passion that was etched so plainly over Ron's face looked as if it had always been there. As if it belonged there on Ron's gorgeous, freckled face.

"I -," Harry began, but he never got a chance to finish whatever he had meant to say, because Ron's lips were over his own, kissing him and rendering him incapable of thought, much less speech. Closing his eyes, he fore went any chance of trying to do either.

And it was perfect, his first kiss with Ron. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of and so much more. It was gentle and soft, but Harry could feel every emotion Ron had never expressed. The passion, the jealousy, the desire, the pain, but most of all, the love.

The love that Ron had for** him**. Not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. Not Harry Potter, Tri-Wizard Champion. Just him, Harry.

And then, just as quickly as they had came, Ron's lips withdrew. The boy himself pulling back to examine Harry's face for a reaction.

The green eyed boy stood, looking dazed. How could he not be? His best mate had just kissed him in the most breathtaking fashion he'd ever experienced. He wasn't even certain how he was still standing.

"You alright there, Harry?" Ron asked quietly, his thumbs lightly drawing circles on the skin underneath the hem of Harry's shirt.

Nodding dumbly, Harry blinked and stared at Ron. "That was –" he began trailing off. Slowly, he brought his hand up to touch his lips. He was perfectly certain that there was no word in existance to describe that kiss. Not in English, French, Czech, Aramaic, Mayan, or even Pig Latan. "Indescribable."

Ron's lips twisted into a grin, "Is that a good thing?"

Harry nodded once again. "It was brilliant," he replied, though he knew that was the understatement of the century.

A low chuckle came from Ron as one of his hands left Harry's hips, moving to brush the messy black hair away from his forehead. "I'm glad," he replied, leaning down to kiss the infamous scar, which his friend utterly detested.

The action sent chills up Harry's spine.

_Perhaps I'll give that scar another chance._

Biting his bottom lip, he moved his hands, which had been on Ron's chest, downwards to rest them on Ron's belt. If he moved his hands slightly, Harry could just feel the portion of the taller boy's body where skin met denim. Feeling a surge of confidence, he slid his hands slowly under Ron's shirt, caressing the soft skin there.

While Harry was otherwise occupied, Ron spent his time delivering gentle kisses across Harry's face. "I don't know how I managed to last so long without this," he whispered, his breath warm against the skin on his friend's face.

Harry blushed once more as Ron kissed his nose. "Me neither."

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter Five.**

**Because I'm starting college tomorrow and am scared out of my wits.**

**Leave reviews if you like.**

**I'll love you if you do.**

**Have a fantastic day/morning/night (depending on when you read this, obviously)!**

**Xo. Melly**


	6. Chapter 6

**This update is mostly just for my excellent reviewers (if you haven't left me yet), but it's also a little for me, too. Just to prove to myself that even though college is royally kicking my ass – I can still write, even if it takes a while to find inspiration.**

**-->This update is also for TopsyKretts, who kept at me for the past month to make some time to write. I've been promising an update to TopsyKretts for forever and it's time I finally fulfilled the promise.**

**So, without further adieu, here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After a moment of silence, Ron paused briefly in his actions, earning a slight whimper from Harry, who had grown accustomed to Ron's lips on his skin.

Blue eyes met green, the numerous emotions there lying unmasked. Anyone looking upon the two would never think they had ever been anything but lovers.

"Since third year," he said in a whisper, answering the question that neither boy had the nerve to ask the other.

Harry's mouth fell open slightly, his mind in shock. _How could that be possible? Since third year?_

"Well, that's what I said," the red head replied with a warm and undeniably genuine Weasley grin.

Harry blinked rapidly at his friend's reply. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

Licking his suddenly parched lips, he leaned up and kissed Ron's freckled cheek gently, allowing his lips to linger only a second before pulling back to gaze, once again, at the face of his best friend. There on his cheeks, Harry saw the faint tint of blushing and smiled softly.

"I wasn't very good at hiding it either," Ron added in a whisper, his hands finding their way to Harry's, intertwining their fingers. "Merlin, Harry, if you only knew how bleeding gorgeous you look when you're ignoring Hermione during breakfast." There was a pause and Ron's grin broadened as he rested his forehead on Harry's. "Or in History of Magic, when you get so bored that you sit and chew on that muggle pen she gave you for Christmas last year. It's maddening!"

It was all the raven-haired boy could do to contain his urge to laugh. "That's ridiculous. You're the maddening one, Ron." He rolled his eyes as Ron shook his head, standing firm behind his previous statement about Harry. "If you could only see what you look like when you sleep. You're so mesmerizing that you keep me awake."

The grin on Ron's face spread even more, becoming goofier as his teeth peeked out from under his full lips. "You stayed awake to watch me sleep?"

Harry's cheeks glowed a soft pink color as he nodded, looking down at the floor. "I couldn't help it," he began softly. "You're stunning, Ron."

The long, thin fingers of Ron's left hand reached up and touched Harry's chin, delicately bringing it up so they could look each other in the eyes once more. "Not half as stunning as you are."

Chills went up Harry's spine, causing him to falter slightly as he stood in front of Ron. "I love you," he whispered softly.

And then, for the second time, their lips met, neither boy entirely sure which of them initiated it, but neither particularly caring. All they knew was their lips were pressed together once more and it was complete bliss.

As they continued to kiss, all Harry could think of was how he would like nothing more than for time to stop forever. Ron's soft, full lips felt like heaven against his thin, dry ones and he never wanted it to end. And the hands holding his face, – Ron's hands – which were larger and more rough than his own due to the many years they spent catching the quaffle, gave him the best kind of goose-bumps.

Ron Weasley was everything Harry wasn't and Harry loved him for that. His height, freckles, red hair, family, personality, heart – set him apart from everyone else.

But then again, he had always stood out. From the first moment they'd met on the train until now, Ron had always been Harry's friend and not just another "adoring fan." And that alone meant the world to him. Harry thought he was perfect; _undeniably, irrevocably perfect_.

"Harry?" Ron rasped, breathing heavily.

"Yes?" came the response from Harry, his breathing just as uneven as Ron's.

As he looked down to Harry, his red hair fell across his forehead, almost covering his eyes. "I just want you to know," he began quietly. "You're perfect."

A smile found its way to Harry's lips as he looked up at Ron. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

The taller boy grinned down at him, which gave the shorter boy "butterflies". This wasn't at all a new feeling though - Ron's smile had always made him feel the fluttering wings of euphoria in his abdomen. But this time, his abdomen wasn't the only part of him that was quivering with happiness. Every part of Harry was elated.

"I'm not perfect, Harry," Ron replied softly, his hand stroking Harry's cheek in what could only be described as a lover's caress. "And if I am perfect, it's only because you've forgotten to see my many imperfections."

Harry bit his lip and stood, silently pondering for a second. Then after a moment of silence, he spoke. "You're right."

Ron's smile faded a fraction, but Harry pressed on. "You do have flaws." His hands snaked their way up Ron's chest to rest on his broad shoulders. "But, Ron, you have the most beautiful flaws ever. And I love them."

And no sooner had Harry finished his sentence, had Ron pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing every portion of skin he could find.

"Harry."

Ron kissed his forehead, directly on the scar that he cursed

"James."

Another kiss. This time to one of his cheeks, which were growing more crimson by the minute.

"Potter."

Yet another kiss on Harry's nose, which crinkled as Ron's lips left to show their affection to another portion of his body.

"I."

Ron's lips delivered a kiss to the crook of his neck.

"Love."

The other side of his neck received a similar kiss.

"You."

And finally, his lips got the attention they desired most; Ron's lips covering his own, kissing him senseless.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so proud of it.**

**I can't promise I'll update again soon, but I can promise that I'll eventually be back.**

**Writing for you guys makes me happy.**

**And your reviews? They pretty much make my day.**

**Xo - Melly Brooke**


End file.
